


繁星

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ABO，星际AU 私设法拉学生A 天使校医O ooc 若有不适请立刻停止观看
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 4





	繁星

我曾以为自己的归宿是母亲所在的那片星辰。

1.  
浩瀚的宇宙中一艘飞船正在缓慢地运行，法拉坐在她的房间里专注的看着窗外的宇宙。她的背包里放着帝国中心学院的录取通知书，但注定不会有任何人为她庆祝了。一个月前在她拿到录取通知书的同时安娜上将战死的噩耗也传遍了整个帝国，虽说是早就知道世事无常，自己的母亲总有一天会战死沙场，但她还是希望母亲能够和她一起参加入学仪式。“我一定会追随母亲的步伐为帝国的荣耀而战”法拉专注的凝视着片吞噬她母亲的宇宙心中默默发誓。

“飞船将在一分钟后进行跃迁，请各位旅客尽快进入休眠”机械的女声在房间内回荡，整个房间也开始微微震动，感受着飞船的加速，法拉最后看了一眼窗外的宇宙起身打开了休眠仓“终有一天我也会和母亲一起归于这片星辰”她躺在休眠仓中感觉周身慢慢变冷，随后陷入了沉睡。

飞船经过了十天终于到达了帝国的港口，这里是整个帝国的中心也是帝国经济最为繁荣的地方，法拉觉得她将在这里奉献她的余生。

踏上了去往学院的汽车，法拉在空中俯视着繁华的街道心情竟没有任何波动，车上其余的一些新生虽然看似冷静但眼神中却有着掩盖不了激动，是啊，这毕竟是整个帝国中所有Alpha和beta都梦寐以求的学院，一个人才辈出只有最优秀的人才能进入的学院，收到了录取通知书的他们怎么会不激动，怎么会不对帝国学院的生活抱有期待呢？看着这些新生身边的父母，法拉的心底涌起了失落的感觉，她深吸一口气将这种心情驱逐出去“我一定要加倍努力，绝不会让母亲失望“法拉的眼神再次坚定。

“法拉和她母亲安娜一样是强大的alpha，她的精神力也与安娜上将相当。最让人佩服的是她这份坚强的内心，想必她以后也会成为不输安娜上将的战士”入学考试之后学院长莱因哈特特意调出了法拉的成绩观看，上面的每一项数值在整个学院中都名列前茅“安娜上将也一定会为她的女儿自豪的”莱因哈特放下手中的成绩单从窗子看向正在接受训话的新生们，他们在操场上一个个站的笔挺，眼神中充满了热情和坚定，这样的场景让他想起了当年和同伴并肩作战的日子。他们终将老去，而这个帝国的未来已经在这个学院中冉冉升起。

2.  
“请问有人在吗？我受了点小伤想要来包扎一下”医务室的门被推开，法拉一瘸一拐的走了进来。她在上机甲课时有一台练习机忽然失去了控制。在机甲冲向她时，法拉推开了身边不知所措的同学自己却被撞断了肋骨。虽然这点小伤对于她这种alpha来说并不算什么回去睡一觉就好的差不多，但被她所救的同学还是将她送来了医务室。“我先回去，下课再来看你”门口的同学像法拉打了个招呼就离开了，法拉为她固执的同学叹了口气。

“这位同学你怎么了？”窗前的办公桌上坐着一位穿着白大褂的金发校医，听见声音后她从座位上站起看向门口的法拉，逆光的角度，阳光给她的白色外衣渡上了一层金边，似乎有光环悬挂在她的头顶。法拉愣在了原地，一瞬间她觉得自己看到了天使。

“你受伤了吗？”温柔的声音让法拉一瞬间从恍惚的状态回过神，法拉假装咳嗽偏过脸来缓解自己的尴尬。“我不小心弄断了肋骨”

“你不要在逞强移动了，快躺下我来给你做紧急处理”金发校医快步走到法拉面前将她扶到了床边，校医比法拉矮半个头再加上她一直是逆光法拉竟从进门开始就没能看清她的样子。坐在床上法拉看着校医的发顶又发了呆，校医柔顺的金发竟然让她有一种想要摸一摸的冲动。  
两人离得极近，一股淡淡的清香从校医身上传来，这个味道十分好闻并且有一种非常熟悉的感觉，淡淡的味道像挠痒痒一样拨撩着法拉的alpha信息素，只是一瞬间法拉就明白了，眼前的这个校医是一个omega，一个没有掩盖自己性别的omega。

“躺下我给你固定骨头”校医扶着法拉躺下，看清校医脸的那一刻，法拉从床上蹦了起来。  
“安吉拉·齐格勒博士！？”动作过猛的法拉扯到了伤口，疼的倒回了床上。  
“是我，法拉你已经长这么大了，刚才你一直没认出我我还以为你把我忘了，躺好别动”安吉拉虽然笑眯眯的和法拉说话，但她手下的动作一点也不轻“你还像以前一样冒失”  
“博士你怎么在这里？”法拉震惊的看着她，还想要起身又被安吉拉按了回去。  
“这件事说来话长，你的伤是怎么弄的？”她将法拉的衣服解开开始固定夹板。  
“机甲出了故障，我被撞飞了”法拉有些脸红。  
“以后小心些，不要仗着自己有alpha的恢复能力就逞强乱来”安吉拉认真的给她包扎。  
“嗯，我知道了”法拉含糊的回答，她看着安吉拉认真的面孔移不开视线，感受到了她的注视，安吉拉给了她一个疑惑的眼神，只是一瞬间的对视，法拉觉得自己要溺毙在她眼中的蓝色星辰里。

第一次遇到安吉拉时是在她还小的时候，母亲带着她去了工作的地方。因为安娜非常的繁忙，她就将法拉交给和她年龄相近的安吉拉照顾，然后年幼的法拉见到了她的天使。  
法拉非常喜欢安吉拉，不是信息素的诱惑，只是单纯的喜欢，喜欢她的认真，喜欢她的善良，想和她在一起，想要保护她。她曾很多次对安吉拉说过“我喜欢你”却都被当成了小孩子的玩笑话。法拉喜欢的很认真，但没有人相信。她想等长大之后加入母亲的队伍和她并肩作战这样她就不再是需要被保护的小妹妹，她要证明自己是一个真正的战士。只是后来母亲再也没带她去见过她的同事们，据说是一次任务途中出了很大的意外，队伍里的所有人都被不同程度的处罚，然后她再也没有听说过天使的消息。  
安吉拉是法拉不了了之的初恋。

“好了，今天不要做剧烈运动不要碰水，你这么看着我是我脸上有什么东西吗？”安吉拉伸手在法拉眼前晃了晃。  
“啊？啊！对不起博士我走神了”法拉从回忆中惊醒想到刚才的回忆立刻变的面红耳赤。  
“你今天总是在走神，没有问题吗？”安吉拉担心的问  
“我只是很久没见过认识的人了，感觉很怀念……”尤其是你，法拉并没有把后半句说出来。  
安吉拉摸了摸法拉的头“安娜上将走后你一个人一定很难过吧，辛苦你了”  
法拉张了张嘴，想说什么却没能出声，明明想说自己不在意的，强烈的悲伤和痛苦却涌上了心头。“博士…你还没告诉我你为什么在这”法拉的声音有些哽咽，她快速转移了话题。听到她的提问，安吉拉僵硬了一下，湛蓝色宛如星辰的眸子蒙上了一层薄薄的灰“因为我是omega”她垂下了眼。

法拉还想问什么，但看到安吉拉悲伤的表情她无论如何也问不出口“我要去上课了。博士，见到你真高兴”她站起身披上衣服向门口走去。  
“法拉”当她打开医务室的门时身后传来了安吉拉的声音“恭喜你考上帝国中心学院”回头看去，阳光下的天使眼神温柔，湛蓝的星辰再次将法拉包裹。“博士谢谢你”法拉快速回身，她怕只要再看那对星辰般的眼睛一眼就会无法自拔。

走出医务室，法拉靠墙慢慢滑坐在地上，她用双手捂住脸心中复杂的情绪如波涛般翻滚久久不能平静，原来她在入学时不顾一屑的东西竟是如此的温暖。泪水从指间滑落，法拉深吸一口气。擦干泪水，她又变回了坚不可摧的安娜的女儿只有周围还在波动的信息素昭示了这个alpha刚才究竟有多痛苦。

3.  
“所有的一切都因为我是个omega。”法拉走后天使坐回到办公桌前看着桌上的文件发呆，法拉的出现让她回想起了很多过去的东西，包括她所在的小队的覆灭。她从小就不觉得omega和alpha，beta有什么不同。虽然在体力方面omega没法比过战斗天资极高的alpha，但在医学上一就算是omega也可以创造出极高的成就。安吉拉从小就不想跟其他omega一样被圈养，沦为生孩子的工具，她也想如beta和alpha般为帝国奉献力量，她要成为一个医生将人们从病痛中解救出来。  
安吉拉从没隐藏过自己的身份，她的抑制剂只是为了抑制自己的发情期。她凭借自己的实力一步步走上了帝国医学组顶尖的位置，终于得到机会加入安娜的小队为守护帝国做出一份贡献。  
她本以为她成功突破性别的限制了。  
帝国高层一直对这个小队不满，他们觉得这个队伍动摇了omega保护协议。安吉拉和莫里森指挥官同为omega却都如此优秀，帝国各地开始掀起反omega保护协议的运动为omega争取人权和自由，眼看越来越大的呼声快要镇压不住，在一次出任务的途中帝国高层对他们的抑制剂做了手脚。  
omega信息素的爆发对alpha和omega都是致命的，那次任务帝国让这个不合常理的小队付出了惨烈的代价，莫里森指挥官无法对抗发情期所带来的影响几乎失去战斗力最终战死，莱耶斯长官受了非常严重的伤虽然他被抢救了回来，但并未研究完成的药剂将他变成了不人不鬼的怪物，从此也失去了他的消息。

小队被解散了，反抗也被镇压。作为“发情期信息素爆发扰乱计划”的罪魁祸首之一安吉拉失去了容身之所，直到老朋友莱因哈特给她推荐了这所学院的校医职位她才有了稳定的工作。  
她的梦想是拯救世人，但只因性别就背上莫须有的罪名身陷囹圄，谁又能拯救她？

新生们很快就开始了实战演练，每天因为受伤来医务室的学生非常多安吉拉也越来越忙。学院的医务室里有个温柔的omega大姐姐这件事也在院内传开了。一大堆从没看见过omega的浑小子们为了见安吉拉经常故意把自己弄一身伤。法拉也想见安吉拉，但她觉得故意受伤让安吉拉担心还给她增加工作量是一件非常自私的事情，再加上课业繁重，去见她这件事就一天一天拖了下去。安吉拉眼中的蓝色星辰越来越频繁的出现在法拉的梦里。几天后，不想给安吉拉添麻烦的法拉还是见到了她——非常丢脸的被抬到了她面前。  
“这是怎么回事？”安吉拉看到被抬来的法拉大吃一惊，她快速走到法拉身前。  
“精神力枯竭”把她送来的是一个高年级的大个子alpha。  
“怎么弄的？”安吉拉拆开了一管精神力恢复药剂打进了法拉的手臂里。  
“博士对不起！”眼前表情僵硬的大个子忽然对她深鞠躬“我不应该因为您的性别就诽谤您，看轻您”大个子的脸涨的通红。  
“她就因为这个精神力枯竭？”安吉拉听了这个莫名其妙的道歉大概明白发生了什么。  
“都是我的错！我愿意接受任何惩罚”大个子在旁边一直没有抬头。  
“没关系，你先出去吧，病人需要安静”安吉拉露出一个苦笑她真是没想到一向冷静的法拉也会做这种冲动的事。她对这种事很不赞同，但有一个人会为了她像一个楞头青一样不能说不感动。  
“那我就先走了”大个子还是羞愧的低着头，脸安吉拉的脸都没敢看就快速地离开了，医务室中只剩下了安吉拉和法拉。

法拉曾经还是个可爱的小女孩，如今已经出落的高挑又英气，她的右眼纹着一个和安娜类似的守护符号，安吉拉轻轻的摸了上去“当年的小女孩在不知不觉间已经长这么大了，安娜，你的女儿一定会让你自豪的”她露出了一个自己都没有发觉的温柔的笑容

一阵强烈的耳鸣过后法拉醒了过来，精神力枯竭的后遗症让她的头疼的像是要炸裂。一睁眼她就对上了安吉拉温柔的眼神，“我想亲吻这片星辰”她想。  
“你觉得怎么样？”见她醒来，安吉拉立刻拆了另一包药剂打进了法拉的血管中。  
“头疼”法拉皱眉  
“那以后还意气用事吗？”安吉拉轻轻按摩法拉的头  
“博士你是非常重要的人！也是非常伟大的人！我不想任何人因为你的性别就歧视你对你说三道四！我的梦想是保护无辜的人民！如果连重要的人被贬低这件事都置之不理我还有什么资格去保护无辜的人民！”法拉直视安吉拉的双眼，漆黑的眼睛里透露着坚定，安吉拉觉得一股暖流从心口流动到全身，她被这个羽翼未丰的雏鹰所守护了。  
“所以你就去越级挑战高年级学生打到自己精神力枯竭？一个理智的战士不会如此意气用事，还好这是模拟机，这要是战场你已经回不来了”即使很感动，安吉拉还是严厉的教训了法拉，法拉耷拉着脑袋，活像一只犯了错的大型犬。  
“那他跟你道歉了吗？”紧盯着安吉拉的表情，法拉沉默了一会弱弱的说  
“道歉了，现在该道歉的是你”安吉拉的语气变得严肃“不要让我这么担心你”  
“博士对不起，我以后不会再这样了”法拉垂下眼脸“下次我会在自己不受伤的前提下处理好这种事的！”  
天使失笑，大力揉了揉法拉的脑袋“既然你如此坚持，那你就来保护我的名誉吧”安吉拉本是开玩笑，话音刚落，法拉的眼睛立刻亮了起来“我不会辜负博士的期望的！”她严肃的回答。

4.  
时间过的飞快，转眼就到了新生去宇宙实战演练的日子，法拉穿着笔挺的军装站在医务室门口表情复杂，她有很重要的事要在出发前对安吉拉说。  
“法拉怎么了？新的军装很适合你。”听到开门的声音，安吉拉转过身看到来人后她温柔的跟法拉打了招呼。  
“博士，我今天就要去宇宙实战演练了，可能一个月才能回来，所以有件事我想现在就说出来”法拉专注的凝视着安吉拉的双眼，大脑忽然一片空白打好的草稿忽然全都忘记了。她不由自主的开口道“如果我这次实战成绩拿到第一我可不可以标记你”话音刚落法拉马上意识到自己说了什么，她的脸瞬间红的像个番茄，从脖子红到耳根，就连她深棕的皮肤都不能掩盖。  
即使满脸通红羞的想找个地缝钻进去，但看着有些僵硬的安吉拉她明白现在不说的话以后可能就再也没有机会了，法拉深吸了一口气，既然已经说出口那就索性全都说出来  
“博士，我喜欢你”

法拉大步走到安吉拉面前“博士，我知道你想说我只见过你一个omega所以是信息素让我产生了喜欢你的错觉，但是不是的，我从小就喜欢你，从腺体还没发育成熟的时候就已经喜欢上你了。第一次见到你的时候我觉得自己看见了天使，我从小就在想等我长大了变强了一定要和你在一起和你并肩战斗。在失去你的消息之后我觉得我肯定再也见不到你了，但现在你就在这里，这简直就是上天赐予我的另一次机会，所以无论如何我都要说出来。”法拉再次深呼吸  
“安吉拉，我爱你”

长久的沉默，法拉的心渐渐凉了下去，她低着头不敢看安吉拉的表情。安吉拉从没对她表现出过喜欢的感情，她一直都像是对待妹妹一样温柔的对待自己“我不应该这么冲动的表白……她一定感觉很尴尬吧，我之后要怎么面对她了”法拉心想

正当法拉准备夺门而逃的时候，安吉拉终于开口了  
“好啊”  
“博士，我知道我….啊？”  
“不必拿第一，假如你平安回来的话我就让你标记”安吉拉也红透了脸。  
心头的不安瞬间被狂喜所取代，法拉死死克制住自己才没冲上去抱着安吉拉转圈。  
“我一定会平安回来的！”法拉的信息素在狂喜的状态下不可避免的分泌充满了整个屋子，安吉拉瞬间打开了信息素处理器。  
“快去集合吧，别误了时间”为了不让法拉看出她的腿软她坐在了办公桌前。  
“好的博士！”法拉飞速冲上前在安吉拉脸上亲了一口在她发作之前冲出来医务室。  
安吉拉彻底摊在了椅子上，她捂住脸，皮肤红的发烫“她什么时候这么会撩了”  
法拉在依靠她的时候她何尝不是在依靠法拉呢。

实战进行的很顺利，他们的任务本身就不危险，但在护送最后一批运输船的时候发生了一些意外。不知从何而来的敌袭将法拉的小队逼散，指挥官马上派出了救援，但赶到之时法拉的小队已经在混乱中被吸入了附近的陨石阵。

“我们不会有事的，保持这个位置不要再继续深入”  
法拉开着机甲打头，在混乱且速度极快的陨石中掩护着队友，救援队虽然已经在路上，但他们本身就没带多少弹药，若是弹药告罄她这个小队的所有人都要葬身于乱石之下。在屏幕上看着救援队的距离和剩余弹药，法拉心中有了主意。  
“我去引爆前面的陨石，你们打开防护屏障顺着冲击波冲出去”  
“队长你怎么办？”  
“你们要是有机会就把我救回来，我相信你们的操作技术，要是不行我也不会怪你们，这是我自己的选择”  
说完法拉就开着机甲冲向了计算好的位置，她将机甲撞向陨石，自己从驾驶舱内弹出暴露在宇宙辐射和爆炸的火焰中，失去意识前她看到了同伴的机甲，和母亲所在的这片星辰。

“我算是平安回来了吗？”被爆炸和辐射波及，法拉虽然侥幸活了下来但治疗仓也没能治愈她全部的伤口，她只能被裹成粽子一样躺在床上。  
“你现在这个样子能算平安吗？”安吉拉没好气的给她换纱布。  
“可我活着回来了……对不起，又让你担心了”法拉抱歉的看着安吉拉，但眼中更多的是坚定“我是队长，必须要保护好自己的队员，当时已经有两台机甲能源不足，我们弹药也要告罄，如果在原地等待救援队我不可能带着所有人回来”顿了一下她继续说“这是我能想到的最保险的办法了！我有防护服不会让自己就这么死在宇宙里的！”  
“我知道，不过你自作主张的处罚已经下来了。”安吉拉扯下来一块纱布“我也跟上面申请了机甲支援，以后我就要和你们一起战斗了”  
“我能看到女武神了吗！”法拉有些激动，能和安吉拉并肩作战是她从小就梦想事情  
“你都不管处罚是什么吗？”安吉拉叹气  
“无论是什么处罚我都会接受的，这是违反规定的代价”法拉看着安吉拉“那个之前说过的话还算数吗”提到这种事情法拉瞬间没了底气，毕竟她把自己伤成这样。  
“勉强算你过关吧”安吉拉无奈的看着眼神里写满了快乐的法拉，然后俯下了身。

曾经法拉觉得，自己的归宿应该是母亲所在的那片星辰中，如今看着天使温柔的眼眸，她伸出双手将她紧紧拥抱，亲吻着梦中无数次出现的湛蓝星辰，法拉沉溺在属于自己的这片星光里。她为自己找到了另一片繁星般的归宿。


End file.
